


思考问题要专心�

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: Sam总是在思考问题。一个沙雕。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester





	思考问题要专心�

Sam Winchester最近在思考一个哲学问题。  
很凝重。  
有句话说，书看得多的人，才会有想不完的破事儿。你知道的，德才兼备的五好青年Sam空闲时最喜欢做的事就是看书。不带插图的那种。所以他脑子里总是形成过度思考的能量环也无可厚非。  
当然，有时他也看看电影，虽然不如他哥多。  
有时也陪他哥听场HIGH翻了的演唱会。  
有时跟他哥去享受点汉堡披萨以外的好吃的。  
回来路上再跟他哥看看星空直到脖子僵得像某种水边栖息的鸟类。

问题就出在这里。

他这样一个德才兼备知书达理满腹纶经蜡笔小新一二三四五六七的大好青年，为啥要把出生入死拯救世界之外好不容易空闲下来的大好时光，都花在他哥身上。

果然就因为这种基本上一天二十六小时都黏在一起的情况，连梦里都是他哥的脸。而且越来越频繁这样好吗！

虽然他哥确实有张不比自己差的脸，不认识的话还会觉得他有点儿男模范儿，尤其是笑起来的时候，那些皱起来的小细纹就让人有种跑上去用什么抹掉的冲动，还有耍无赖撅嘴眨眼睛的时候，还有不经意舔嘴唇的时候，那个样子简直就……

打住！！

他要思考的哲学问题是啥来着。

Sam使劲儿把那些过于饱满的画面甩出脑袋，用力过大有点晕乎。又顺手整理了一下牛仔裤。他是个爱整洁的绅士。

哦，对了。

如何发展一段稳定浪漫的恋爱关系。

虽说是作为猎鬼界后起之秀，他毕竟也老大不小了。从六岁偷偷跑进别人婚礼现场的时候，Sam就已经萌发了一个惊天使泣恶魔的伟大愿望：他要结婚，和最爱的人。

虽然当时没想过要设定年限的问题，但Sam觉着自己这个年纪也早该步入晚婚期了。真是残酷的社会，结婚这么重大的事情本就该好好思考个十年八年的，划分个啥早中晚呢。利维坦的农产品吃多了吗。

可是结婚之前，首先必须得恋爱。  
恋爱是个极其繁琐复杂需要缜密心思和谨慎布局的过程。尤其对于他们这种猎人。而最首先，你必须得让对方知道你是个猎人。  
这个最首先在恋爱中占的比例相当于99%，剩下的Sam有自信轻松搞定。  
头疼的是你要怎么表达呢。  
亲爱的，其实我是个猎人，专门驱魔降妖兼职阻止个世界毁灭的那种。不要害怕，我不会告诉你昨天看电视的时候窗外站着三个眼巴巴瞪着你的怨灵的，幸好画了盐线。

开什么玩笑？！

也许说吸血鬼会让对方好受点？

毕竟现在很多少女还是有种莫名的吸血鬼崇拜情结的。

等等，他才不要跟这种墙上贴满獠牙海报的姑娘结婚。

Sam感到了头疼。

他决定先从爱情的本质角度重新思考这个命题。

爱情，首先是多巴胺。起码他读过的科学实验报告是这么写的。然后是催乳素。起码他曾经遇到过的变态海妖是这么做的。

忽然窜进脑子的海妖让Sam气鼓鼓的，你以为这世界上能跟他哥共享一瓶啤酒的有几个人？！缺粮的时候他们俩可是一瓶酒都要对半分的！你个妖怪也就能碰碰瓶口你能跟Dean一人一口直到见底吗？！想到这里Sam不经有点小得意。

但多巴胺催乳素这些东西，就算再令人精神愉悦食欲下降，当一个人饿极了的时候，首先想到的肯定是食物而不是恋人吧。虽然当年他被试炼搞得食不下咽将近虚脱的时候想想他哥小时候的丢脸事还是能哈哈哈地笑一个上午。

慢着！

这跟Dean有毛关系？！

他怎么老想着Dean？！

不会是……

他镇定地再次整理牛仔裤，觉得自己大概最近伙食好了膘也跟着放肆了。绝对是跟Dean一起吃的汉堡薯条巧克力豆吃多了。

唉。

他一定是直的。  
绝对肯定一定是直的。

Sam扶额，肩膀都耷拉下来了。

Dean拎着袋子推门进来的时候，看到的就是这么一幅阴沉沉的种蘑菇图。

“额，你还OK吗？”希望不是什么混账天使留下的后遗症。

Sam被吓了一跳。太大意了，连哥哥回来都不知道。虽然地堡是个安全地儿。

“我，我没事啊。”

这种看上去像敷衍实质上就是个敷衍的话让Dean一下子担心地皱起眉头，他在离Sam很近的地方撑住桌子问到底怎么回事。

Sam差点跳起来。他盯着眼前无比接近的脸，能看到每个淡褐色小雀斑。

“恩…Dean，我想跟你谈谈。”

Dean拉开旁边一张凳子坐下来，聚精会神地盯着Sam，一副等待宣判的样子。

“你觉得…结婚怎么样？”

这下Dean真的跳了起来，他又撑住桌子，紧张开口，“你又喝Becky的迷药了？”

天啊，又这么近。

Sam愣了好一会儿，几乎是无意识地说，“我是说，我们结婚怎么样？”

Dean没说话，也没动。事实上连眼睛都没眨。

这句咒语把Dean直接变成了风中凌乱的雕塑。

双手交握了一会儿，在他哥开口之前，Sam站起来说，“你十岁就知道我人生最初的梦想就是跟爱人结婚，在结婚之前必须恋爱，科学家说恋爱是由持续期不长的激素形成的，但我们显然已经超越这点了因为我就算饿得想吃COLT也还是想着你而且已经想了很多很多年，自从我们一起猎魔以后这些想法与日俱增还经常让我有买了缩水牛仔裤的错觉。尽管我无比坚信自己比门外那棵红橡树还直，但仍然很想亲近你拥抱你，想要你只是我一个人的，想要你为了我不再随便跟哪些小妞上床，”Sam低头看看眼前呆呆抬头朝他看的Dean，顿了顿，“就算是现在，我依然想吻你。”

Dean脸上表情风云变化了一会儿，慢慢低下头，脸上可疑地发着烧。

最终Dean还是没有顺利答应他的求婚。

因为他认为兄弟之间结婚是不对的。

但是……

心满意足的Sam搂过旁边浑身吻痕的Dean，把头深深埋进他的颈窝里，笑得像个傻瓜。

“Hey大个子，你还没请我喝酒呢，这么容易就搞定我真是太便宜你了。”

Sam笑得更开心了，贴上去吻他，“因为我只需要摆平1%。”

Dean昏昏欲睡，没怎么听清楚Sam的话，过了会儿又迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“门外那棵红橡树我早就观察过了……去年就已经弯了。”

END


End file.
